


A Tide in the Affairs of Men

by EffieAgo



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fade to Black, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan is space AOC ok, Past Character Death, Qui-Gon died at a later time than in canon, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, very minor background Anidala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieAgo/pseuds/EffieAgo
Summary: Cody, still grieving his general, is tasked with protecting a new and controversial member of the Galactic Senate.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 193
Kudos: 996
Collections: Melida/Daan





	1. Chapter 1

Commander Cody sighed as he walked through the Senate building, absent-mindedly tugging at the sleeve of his dress uniform. He already missed his armor. While he’d initially been glad to get a temporary assignment to take his mind off the wait for his new commanding officer, a stint protecting a senator was not what he’d had in mind. Still, the man had apparently received some credible threats, so he did need protection. Cody knew that in the past this would have been a task given to a Jedi, but now the on-going war had become the highest priority. The Jedi were stretched thin and the Grand Army and the entire Republic was starting to feel the strain too.

So, he’d do the job to the best of his ability, and at the very least it should make the next few weeks go faster. He hadn’t been willing to admit it to anyone besides himself, but he was still grieving. Though Cody was sure he would have been loyal no matter who he’d been posted to, his general had been his friend and maybe even a mentor of sorts. The Jedi Master had never had a Padawan as long as they’d worked together, and Cody wasn’t sure why because the man was a natural teacher. He never talked down to his commander or to any of his troops. Most importantly, he’d died trying to save as many of his men as possible and for that Cody would always be grateful.

He drew himself out of his thoughts and glanced around in confusion. He’d followed the directions the brothers working security had given him and while he did find himself in the anteroom of a senatorial office, there was no one to be found. There was a small desk, perhaps for a secretary, but it was empty. There were several doors that likely led to individual offices. He tried the grandest-looking door first, but no one answered the chime. When he got to one of the less impressive looking doors, he noticed the lock wasn’t engaged and again there was no answer. He assumed that meant it was empty but opened it anyway. He was shocked to see that while the room was indeed devoid of any personal possessions, there was a barefooted human man sitting on the floor in front of a small sofa.

Cody stared. The man was pale-skinned with copper-colored hair and he was… meditating? Was that something non-Force sensitive natural born people did? He’d never really thought about the possibility before. Well, at least he’d found a sentient being. He looked over the aide, because that must be what he was, and was a bit surprised to find that while the man’s clothes were of good quality, they were simply cut and a medium grey shade that wasn’t the slightest bit showy.

“Excuse me, sir.” He felt a little a bad about interrupting the man, but they were both at work and Cody somehow doubted that this was how a senator, even one from the Outer Rim, expected his assistants to spend their time.

Bluish-grey eyes opened suddenly. “Oh, hello there.”

“Sorry to disturb you but—"

“Don’t be. You must be the GAR officer we’ve been expecting.” The man was already on his feet. He spoke with a Core accent that sounded slightly off, which likely meant it was an affectation. The redhead smiled and Cody couldn’t help but come to the sudden conclusion that this was a person who didn’t need fancy clothes to look his best. _He’s your type,_ said Rex’s gleeful voice in his head.

Cody stood at attention and tried to push away his embarrassment. “Yes, sir. CC-2224, Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion on temporary assignment.”

“The 212th?”

“That’s right.” Cody knew that his general’s death had been a major story on the HoloNet, but he hoped with every fiber of his being that this man wouldn’t bring it up. He just wasn’t ready to discuss it with a stranger. “We’re currently… on standby, so Command thought I would be of best use here for the time being.” To his relief, the man just nodded.

“So,” Cody said, trying to move the conversation along. He was suddenly keenly aware that Senate politics wasn’t what he was trained for. “Is your boss available now? We should probably get started on a security plan as soon as possible.”

The man blinked. “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t introduce myself.” He extended a hand toward Cody. “Obi-Wan, senator for Melida/Daan. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander.

 _Little gods._ Cody felt his face heat up. He hadn’t been on the job ten minutes before managing to kark it up. “I apologize, Senator—”

The senator just laughed. “It’s fine. No apology needed. Now, why don’t we head to the café and have a cup of tea and then we can talk about security?”

“Of course. Whatever you think is best, Senator Wan.”

“It’s just Obi-Wan. Surnames aren’t part of Melida/Daan culture.”

Cody nodded. Why had he thought that skimming the file he’d been sent was a good idea? Luckily, the senator still didn’t look offended. “Sorry, Senator Obi-Wan.”

The senator certainly didn’t seem bothered as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and took a neatly folded item from the sofa that proved to be another jacket that, while still gray, was longer, made of stiffer fabric and featured elaborate dark green embroidery. “My secretary Rizan says I’m not allowed to leave the office in that jacket,” he explained with a smile.

Cody’s eyes widened against his will. He tried his best not to stare, but Senator Obi-Wan’s tunic was sleeveless and didn’t do much to hide a large scar on the man’s left shoulder and upper arm. He forced his eyes away. After all, he knew the importance of being respectful of people’s past injuries. He would never stare like that at one of his troopers, but he’d been caught off guard.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been quick enough to escape the senator’s notice. “It is a bit dramatic, isn’t it?”

Cody watched as the man pulled on the nicer jacket. He was still smiling for some reason. _Surely he doesn’t mean to come across as flirtatious?_

“Although I’m afraid it’s less ruggedly handsome than yours.”

“My what?” Cody asked before he realized, then he found himself touching the scar that ran along the side of his face. “Oh, that’s nothing, sir. Just a souvenir I got from something stupid that happened when I was a cadet.” He wasn’t about to go into detail about that particular incident. Fox and Bly still liked to give him crap about it.

The senator walked out of the small room, gesturing to Cody to come with him. “I may have you beat there. I was trying to use explosives to open a metal door, not a method I'd ever used for that before. I ended up doing more damage to myself. In my defense, I was thirteen." He laughed and for some reason the sound hit Cody right in the chest. “But I’m afraid my comrades weren’t very impressed.” He said it all casually as he picked up a communicator that had been left on the secretary’s desk.

Cody was about to ask what other possible method you could use to forcibly open a metal door before his brain caught up with what he’d just heard. He _really_ regretted not properly reading the senator’s profile. Luckily, the senator spoke again saving Cody from having to come up with something to say.

“We’re all set. I’ll just comm my aides to let them know where we’ll be and then we can go.”

It occurred to Cody that this assignment wasn’t going to be anything like he’d expected.

“I don’t know why you bothered to come out if you’re just going to stare at your datapad all night.”

Reluctantly, Cody pulled his eyes away from the publicly available senatorial profile he’d been reading to frown at his brother. “It’s work, Rex. Besides, you said you wanted ‘a drink at 79’s’ and here we are having a drink. At 79’s.”

The blond clone groaned as he grabbed the drink in front of Cody and gulped the rest of it down himself. “If you’d done your homework before you just showed up at the Senate like a confused shiny, we could actually be having fun right now.”

“I was updated on the current threat situation! I just didn’t think his background would be immediately relevant.”

“And is it?

“It’s… not what I was expecting. His planet had a long civil war between its two cultures that only ended when young people from both sides banded together to bring an end to the fighting. Turns out the senator was one of their leaders.” The file wasn’t all that long or detailed and Cody knew he could access many much more complete reports from the Republic archives with his credentials, but he couldn’t bring himself to dig too much without the man’s permission. Not unless it became necessary for the mission.

Rex grinned. “I could’ve told you that.”

“What? How?”

“Appo likes to watch the HoloNews. Puts it on every morning before breakfast.”

That information didn’t help Cody feel any less confused. “Why would a newly elected senator from the Outer Rim be on the news?”

“Because your senator started making waves as soon as he got the job, that’s why."

“He’s not _my_ senator and what do you mean, ‘making waves?’”

“I mean, he got to Coruscant and instead of blending in and fading into the background like most newly-arrived low-ranking politicians, he immediately banded together with three other new senators from impoverished Rim worlds. They started pushing their agenda and doing interviews and events.” Rex waves the bartender over and gets her to pour them two new drinks. “The public eats it up, whether they love or hate Obi-Wan and his cohort.”

Cody could only stare at his brother. “He did seem a bit unconventional.”

“Well it seems to me you’ve got your work cut out for you. He’s been ceaseless in his criticism of the Chancellor, the war, many prominent senators and the Core Worlds in general. It’s no big surprise he’s gotten death threats,” Rex said with a shrug, but Cody had known the other clone since he was a tiny cadet with a seemingly permanent scowl and he could pick up on the tone that said his younger brother didn’t disagree with the sentiment. 

“He can think whatever he likes as long as he doesn’t get himself killed under my watch.”

He hoped the double meaning was clear, but Rex didn’t react. Instead he snatched the datapad from Cody’s hands and raised his eyebrows at the portrait of the senator at the top of his profile. “Uh huh. You sure it’s your sense of duty making you say that and not the fact that he looks like this?”

“That’s it, you’re buying the next round.”

“I bought the last two!”

“Should’ve thought about that before running your mouth, _vod’ika_.”

“Oh, are you done already?”

Cody looked up to see Obi-Wan pull his own desk chair to sit opposite the commander at the small table he’d appropriated during his first few days in the senator’s office. “Just finished. All my comments and clarifications are in the right margin.” He handed the pad to Senator Obi-Wan, who beamed at him.

“What would I do without you, Commander?”

“I’m not sure, sir. Maybe you’d actually have to study military tactics yourself seeing as you’re a member of the Military Oversight Committee?” He hoped his faux-severe tone was obvious enough, because while the senator might not have any formal military training, he was a natural at strategy. There was no reason he couldn’t read the war reports himself, but he valued Cody’s opinion to a degree that shocked the commander. In the five weeks he’d been working with the senator, his role had quickly shifted from a guard and security consultant to a sort of unofficial military adviser. To Cody, it almost felt like being second-in-command again, minus the combat part.

Obi-Wan must’ve got the joke because leaned back and laughed and when he spoke his eyes sparkled. “But surely you’re aware, Cody, that I have so many much more pressing matters to attend to? Why, just this week, there are three fundraisers, two luncheons, a gallery opening and a gala that couldn’t possibly occur without my presence.”

Cody grinned back. “Oh, how could I forget. The Republic couldn’t hope to survive if you weren’t there to sip wine while making polite conversations about paintings and-” He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both the senator and clone commander turned around like guilty schoolchildren to face the imposing form of Rizan Lidera, a tall attractive woman about Obi-Wan's age who nearly always wore a stern expression. Ms. Lidera was the only member of Obi-Wan’s staff who didn’t hail from his homeworld and she ruled the office with an iron fist. Cody couldn’t help but be reminded of some of his training instructors.

“If you two are _quite finished_ , the senators from Alderaan and Kuat are waiting in conference room 83.”

When she’d left, Obi-Wan fished around in the room’s small closet for a Rizan-approved jacket and then squeezed Cody’s shoulder as walked past him. “Thanks for your help. I do appreciate it.”

Cody nodded. He knew that was true. “You’re welcome. By the way, who did she work for before you? The Hutts?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I doubt it.” Then he leaned closer, his mouth perilously close to Cody’s ear. “Not friendly enough.”

Cody struggled to maintain a straight face as they walked through to the corridor.

During the meeting, Cody stood guard outside with the Alderaanian and Kuati guards and Captain Anandi, the sole bodyguard Obi-Wan had brought with him from Melida/Daan, relying instead on Senate-provided security. Anandi was a formidable fighter and clearly knowledgeable about her work and Cody had no complaints on that front, but he continued to hassle the senator about the importance of increasing his security detail.

The meeting took about as long as expected and one point, droids arrived with refreshments for the senators. When thy finally finished, Obi-Wan dismissed Anandi for the day and smiled at Cody as they walked down the hall. “I think I can count on Senator Organa, at least, for support of the Outer Rim Wartime Assistance Bill. Calista will be happy,” he said, meaning Calista Arl, the senator from Dantooine who joined at the same time as Obi-Wan and was one of his co-conspirators in his not-so-secret mission to reform the Senate. “Then I can get her help on some of my proposed legislation.”

Cody didn’t know exactly what legislation the senator meant, and he was about to ask when a hand gripped his arm. “What's wrong?”

To his horror, Obi-Wan was doubled-over, his face contorted in pain. “Co—”

Cody felt as if his heart stopped. “Medic! I need a medic!” He shouted into his comm and then down the corridor, willing someone, anyone to hear him.

That evening, as Cody paced in a waiting room in one of the best hospitals in Coruscant, he reflected on how it seemed like days had passed, not hours. He’d felt that way before, of course, when Rex or one of his men were badly injured. _And General Qui-Gon_ , his brain added. He closed his eyes. It was too soon. He couldn’t lose anyone else. He knew he was being ridiculous; the senator was friendly and they got along well, but it was just an assignment.

“Commander Cody?” A Rodian nurse was at the doorway. “The patient would like to see you.”

Obi-Wan looked better than Cody had feared. He was propped up against pillows and his hair was brushed out of his face. He seemed maybe a little frail, but he was smiling as Cody walked in. “Cody, you're here.”

Cody frowned. “Senator, I’m afraid getting poisoned was in direct violation of our agreed-upon security plan.” He sat down in the chair closest to the bed and leaned forward, wishing he dared to touch Obi-Wan’s arm.

“Ah yes, I am terribly sorry about that but-”

“If you were one of my men, I’d write you up for that kind of recklessness.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly, and Cody was pleased to see he didn’t wince. Whatever pain meds they’d given him must be working. “I see. Well I guess I’m lucky then.”

“You are.” Cody knew he wasn't doing a good job of keeping his worry out of his voice, and he cringed when the senator looked at him with a troubled expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Cody shook his head. “I got my orders today. My new general will be ready in two weeks, and I’ll have to get the ship and the men prepared before that.”

Obi-Wan nodded. Perhaps he'd already known. “Well, that gives us a few days to bolster security all we can. I’ve already requested extra guards from home."

"Right." He swallowed. "And of course, I'll continue to monitor the investigation into your assassination attempt."

"Of course. But you're going back to the front lines. That's—”

“I’ll be fine, sir. My new general- she’s one of the best. I’ll be in good hands.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Obi-Wan said. Cody couldn't help but feel that the senator truly was relieved.

A week later, the senator insisted on going with Cody to the shuttle that would take him to his ship and when they arrived, he pulled a small gray communicator out his pocket. “Ah, here. It’s already programmed with my personal comm frequency."

Cody momentarily felt frozen into place. He hadn’t been expecting anything like that. “Thank you, sir.”

“Obi-Wan. Cody, please call me Obi-Wan.” The senator was wearing a shade of dark blue that looked particularly good on him and was staring intently at Cody.

The commander felt his cheeks flush. “Obi-Wan. Thank you.”

“That’s better. Now, I have it on good authority that barring any unforeseen catastrophes, you’re set to return to Coruscant sometime next month.”

Cody blinked in surprise. That was _not_ common knowledge. “Uh, that is the plan. However, nothing is sure right now. It'll all depend on how our next few missions go.”

“I understand, but when you do make it back- That is, if you’re so inclined, maybe we could have a drink? To celebrate your safe return?”

“That— that would be fine, Sen— Obi-Wan.”

He somehow knew that the smile Obi-Wan gave him in return would stay with him as long as he was away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight months earlier_  
_Melida/Daan, Outer Rim Territories_

Obi-Wan finished giving instructions to the medical droid and watched as it rolled out of the room. Then he moved his kitchen stool closer to the window that overlooked the small field outside. It was spring and the little house at the edge of the village was perfectly positioned for catching the early morning light. His eyes landed on the wooden practice sword leaning in one corner of the room. Waking up to a blinking comm meant that he’d had to forgo his katas and the rest of his normal morning routine. He looked down at the holopicture he held in his hand. Seven people huddled together, most of them carrying weapons of various kinds. All of them were dirty and disheveled. And young. Heartbreakingly young.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of commotion outside, and he walked through the front door just in time to see his visitor firmly instruct her security detail to wait with the transport. “Deila, welcome.”

The woman, who as usual wore practical clothing and her hair in a simple style, smiled as she pulled him into a tight embrace. “Hello, old friend. It’s good to see you.”

“Here, sit down and I’ll get you some tea,” Obi-Wan said as he ushered her inside.

“The house looks nice and the garden too.” She looked him up and down. "And I see country living agrees with you. It was quite the challenge finding this place, though. We were told by several locals that the only city folk they could think of around here would be ‘that nice Melida man and his grumpy old father.’ I think they’re now all convinced you’re in trouble with the government.”

Obi-Wan grinned at her. “When am I not?” She rolled her eyes at him and they laughed. “It seemed easier to embrace anonymity,” he admitted. “But I couldn’t have asked for better neighbors. The time has gone by quicker than I imagined.” He sat the mugs down on the table next to a plate of nut biscuits.

“It’s true that your accent evokes Zehava more than Coruscant these days,” she said as she sipped her tea. “I am glad you got the peace you wanted.”

He gave her a measured look. “Why do I feel like it’s about to end any minute now?”

She laughed. “Clearly you’re still a suspicious Core Worlder at heart. Anyway, you did say you wanted one year off, and it’s been nearly two.”

“So it has. Is this the part where you explain why the newly minted Minister of Defense is sitting at my kitchen table? Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you, but can’t a person drop by to see a dear friend?”

“Deila. I know an official visit when I see one.” He kept his voice polite but firm, his gaze steady. Many years had gone by, but he was sure that was something he’d learned from— He pushed that thought aside before it could affect him.

She reddened slightly. “Fine. For starters, I’m the one here because no one else would do it. Nield said to say he isn’t speaking to you and that you should know why. Joli thinks we should leave you alone. Just about every other member of the government reacts with a mix of awe and fear whenever your name is brought up.”

“Nield?” Obi-Wan blinked. “Is he still upset about me missing that ceremony at the new museum? Because I don’t currently hold any official position, so technically I wasn’t required to attend.”

“Obi-Wan, you’re featured in the main exhibit.”

He winced. “Precisely.”

“I get it. I hate being in the spotlight myself, but we need you right now.” She leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. “We all hoped this war would wrap up quickly, but it’s been several months already and it’s getting worse. All of the Outer Rim is threatened.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I know.” He did know. He certainly didn’t expect to be allowed to sit out the entire war in the countryside. He wouldn’t even have been allowed to do that by himself. Surely the others knew that. “I understand the threat. The CIS is already turning their sights on us. But I’m afraid I’m confused. I already agreed to take Ishan’s seat on the Ruling Council when he retires next month.” He knew the people of his adopted world needed him and he wasn’t going to abandon them.

“About that…”

“What about it?” Obi-Wan did not like that Deila was no longer making eye contact with him.

“It has been decided to offer the seat to someone else.”

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “Oh? Is this the part where you tell me I’m under house arrest and need to surrender all my datapads and holofiles?” He gave her a lopsided grin to complement his teasing, but when she finally met his eyes her expression was serious.

“Rather the opposite, I’m afraid.”

Realization hit him like an avalanche. “No.” He could feel tendrils of fear and guilt at the edge of his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. “Please don’t ask that. I couldn’t—"

She was looking at him with a mix of pity and concern and somehow that made it worse. “Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan tried his best to find his center, suddenly irritated with himself. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. He was 36 years old. He had a home and people who cared for him. He’d spent two decades in public service, a career that hadn’t been glamorous but had allowed him to do some good over the years. It was a life that millions of beings in the galaxy would be happy to have. It was both arrogant and ridiculous to think that someone as insignificant as he was could have some important destiny that hadn’t been fulfilled. He knew all that, so why did a part of him still feel so lost? He closed his eyes and released his feelings into the Force.

When he opened his eyes, his friend was still looking at him. “I do understand why you don’t want to go back, but we need someone who can hold their own in the Senate. Now more than ever.” She paused. “Do you remember that summer we spent helping with reconstruction in Garth?”

“Of course.” That was more than 15 years ago, but he remembered. The planet had still been politically and economically fragile and there was always something that needed to be done. Back then that had usually meant that Obi-Wan and his friends had to roll up their sleeves and do the work themselves. The aftermath had almost been as draining and all-consuming as the war itself.

“One night you told me that you sometimes felt as if you were meant for something else, some other path. That you’d made the wrong choices and that others might suffer for it.”

Obi-Wan stared. Her words were an eerie echo of the thoughts he’d just been wrestling with. It was the familiar worry that had tortured him for the last two decades, but he couldn’t recall ever saying it out loud. “I said that?”

“You may have been incredibly drunk at the time.”

“Ah. Right.”

She shifted and leaned closer. “What if this is it? What if you’re meant for this moment?”

“I really don’t think—”

“Or maybe there’s no such thing as destiny, I don’t know. I do know that we have to be proactive or we’ll be crushed by this war.” Her fingers wrapped around the picture that Obi-Wan had left face down on the table. She flipped it over. “There hasn’t been a day of fighting here since my oldest was born.”

Obi-Wan nodded. He had regrets, but that would never be one of them.

“I know you don’t want this for them any more than I do,” she said as she tapped the frame. The silence stretched on for a long moment; they both knew she’d won. Finally, Deila spoke. “Where is the old war criminal anyway?” She asked in a tone that didn’t carry any heat. If anything, her expression was wistful.

“He’s still asleep. The new meds are helping with that, anyway.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. “I assume your timing and the last-minute notice were both deliberate.”

She smiled. “It seems your time away didn’t dull your mind any.”

“I’m afraid you miscalculated. He’d be on your side completely.”

“Oh?”

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. “You should hear the lectures I get. Apparently, I’m using his health as an excuse to ‘wallow in obscurity’ and I should be Supreme Chancellor of the Republic by now, or some such nonsense.”

She seemed to consider. “That’s not the worst ide—” Her words were cut off when she had to dodge a biscuit that flew off the plate and launched itself at her. “Obi-Wan!”

“One term! That’s all I agree to.”

“That’s more than enough.” Deila leaned back, pleased. Then she frowned and looked over to where the biscuit lay in pieces on the floor. “We may have to work on your negotiation skills.”

Obi-Wan huffed as he stood up to get them more tea. He may have avoided leadership roles as much as possible, but he’d had years of experience advocating for Melida/Daan’s interests with everyone from the governments of nearby systems to the crime syndicates to pirates. “I think I’ll manage.”

“I’m sure you will.” She watched him for a few moments as he filled the teapot. “Just help us get through this war and I promise you can come back here and grow jogan fruit for the rest of your days if you want and I’ll make sure no one says a thing about it.”

“They’re meilooruns.”

“Whatever. Look, I know you worry about everything, but it’ll be all right. I’ll help you two get resettled in the capital, and Wehutti can come stay with us whenever you’re on Coruscant.”

He stopped what he was doing, surprised. “You’re sure?”

“Of course. The kids adore him. It’s not like they ever knew any of their biological grandparents.” She paused to glance down at the photo again. “I know we probably haven’t told you enough, but everyone appreciates you taking care of him.”

“Someone needed to.”

“Yes, but it didn’t have to be you. She would be proud of you, Obi-Wan. I hope you know that.”

He looked away. There had been entirely too many old wounds opened for one morning. As he tried to think of something to say, he noticed his reflection in the mirror on the wall. “I suppose I’ll have to shave if I’m headed to the Galactic Senate.”

“I don’t know, I think the beard suits you.”

_Present day_  
_Coruscant_

Cody checked himself one more time in the mirror in Obi-Wan’s expansive living room and adjusted his cap. He’d arrived at the apartment exactly on time and was greeted by a protocol droid who brought him a drink and apologized for the senator being delayed. He found he didn’t mind since it gave him time to clear his mind.

He could just barely hear one side of a conversion coming from what he assumed to be Obi-Wan’s office. It didn’t sound official, so it was probably one of his friends or relatives. That was the one small thing that was bothering Cody. In the four and a half weeks that he was away, they’d spoken or messaged almost every day. On the days they hadn’t been able, it always due to the commander’s situation. And yet, in all that time, Obi-Wan had only rarely referenced his life before taking his current job. Cody tried to make up for it by talking exhaustively about his batchmates, Rex, Ghost Company and his new general. He hoped it would encourage the senator to open up, but though Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy his stories, his own only ever revolved around his current colleagues and their work in the Senate. Cody knew that he shouldn’t have any expectations for their… whatever it was they had. That didn’t stop him from wanting more.

He forced himself away from that line of thinking by walking over to the floor to ceiling shelving unit that occupied almost one entire wall. Most of the thing was taken up by pieces of art and replicas of old-fashioned bound books that he assumed had been chosen by a designer, but on one shelf those items had been pushed to the side to make room for three small holopictures. The first was of a group of fighters in front of a stone wall. Cody couldn’t help but frown at the lack of armor and the shoddy state of their blasters, but that was soon forgotten as he focused on the ginger boy with a truly unfortunate haircut. The expression on his face was both pained and determined and so familiar to Cody that for a moment he wanted nothing more than to squeeze the younger Obi-Wan’s shoulders like he would with one of his men after a particularly rough battle. The second was of an old man in a hoverchair surrounded by two women and three children and it hurt more than a little that he wasn’t able to identify any of them by name. The third photo was clearly a deliberate recreation of the first, probably taken in the last few years judging by how Obi-Wan looked, though in the picture his face was shaved, and his hair was longer, which threw Cody off somewhat. The newer group photo was missing three people and he didn’t need to know the full story to know what that meant. The senator, like Cody, had people he cared about who were marching far away.

Just as he noticed that there was a fourth photo that was lying face down on the shelf and went to reach for it, a familiar voice called out from behind him. “I am so sorry for making you wait.” He turned and there was Obi-Wan, not blue and shimmery like he’d been in their holocalls, but real and solid with slightly damp hair. For some reason, that last detail hit him the hardest as his brain did the calculations. Obi-Wan had a water shower. Obi-Wan in the shower, wet.

“It’s fine.” It was fine because Obi-Wan was with him now. He noticed with a small amount of surprise that the other man was dressed far more casually than Cody had ever seen him, in fitted black trousers and his cropped grey jacket over a wrap tunic. He looked great, but Cody couldn’t imagine that the high-end bars and hotels that politicians in Coruscant frequented would let him in dressed like that. Still, he wasn’t about to complain. “You look good.”

Obi-Wan smiled broadly. “You do too. Of course I’m grateful that you have your armor for battles, but I’ll never get tired of seeing you in uniform.”

This man was going to be the death of him. “Ah thanks, that’s—"

“But I suppose we should get going? You must be hungry.” Obi-Wan stepped forward and took one of Cody’s hands. The touch felt so right.

“I’m all right. How was the Senate today?”

“It was okay. Just endless sessions to attend and reports to read per usual.” Obi-Wan was smiling at him. Obi-Wan was squeezing his hand and smiling at him. “That said, we’re definitely making progress on the Outer Rim Assistance bill. Having the support of a few key Core Worlds has made all the difference. It is a bit overwhelming to think about how much work still needs to be done, but I keep reminding myself to stay in the present.”

Cody couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that and the face Obi-Wan made as he said it.

“What’s so funny?” Obi-Wan asked as he pulled the commander toward the door.

“It’s nothing; you just sounded a little like General Jinn just then.” He was surprised at how little that hurt to admit. He knew that it was mostly the passage of time that made it easier to talk about, but he couldn’t help but feel that Obi-Wan had, without knowing it, helped as well.

Obi-Wan froze.

Cody stopped too, surprised. “My former Jedi general. He was killed by Count Dooku a few months back.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “I thought you must’ve heard about it on the news.”

There was a pause and then the senator nodded without looking at him. “Yes, I did. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, but—" 

Obi-Wan, who had let go of Cody’s hand in order to mess with the security panel built into the door, still wasn’t making eye contact. “Ready?”

 _What in kriffing hells?_ Cody could only stare at Obi-Wan’s back as they left the apartment. He was sure he hadn’t said anything wrong, but he couldn’t help but worry that he’d somehow ruined their night out. By the time they made it outside the building, however, any tension that had been there had dissipated as if it had never existed. That brought his mind back to more immediate concerns. “So, where are we going? I’ll find us a transport.”

“I was hoping you might have some ideas about that,” Obi-Wan said as he turned, and Cody knew that look. It was the same one Boil would give him when he wanted to argue with one of Cody's decisions but wasn’t sure he should push his luck.

“Me?” Cody asked, puzzled. He didn’t know Coruscant all that well and certainly not the kind of establishment upper class city-dwellers would enjoy. He knew Obi-Wan was different, but still.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, but in a way that Cody found somewhat concerning. “There must be places you and your brothers go.”

“Yes, but that's not a good idea.”

“Cody, please. For the last month I’ve been trapped in the Senate and various other excruciatingly dull top-level locations, without you to distract me. I need something different. Somewhere we can be ourselves. Please.”

The commander took a deep breath. How could he say no to that? “I know a place, but we’re definitely not risking their food. I’m not sure my career could handle you getting poisoned twice on my watch.”

Obi-Wan’s laughter was warm and genuine and managed to completely erase any remaining traces of worry Cody had. They made their way down a few levels and had noodles at a food stall. Spending time together away from their jobs was everything Cody hoped it would be. He made sure to keep an eye out for any potential dangers, but he calmed down considerably when it became clear that Obi-Wan in his ordinary civilian clothes wasn’t drawing anyone’s attention. Obi-Wan wasn’t the reason for any attention they were getting, anyway. There were a few dirty looks thrown their direction, sure, but that was to be expected and the senator either didn’t notice or was doing a good job of ignoring it.

By the time they were pressed tightly together in a taxi, Cody was well on his way to deciding it was the best night of shore leave he’d ever experienced. Even if the most they did all evening was hold hands. Even if they were to part ways right then.

A small amount of nervousness returned as they pulled up to 79’s and the crowd around it looked to be just as rowdy as usual. Cody wasn’t sure why he’d been hoping that the place had somehow magically become more respectable, but clearly it hadn’t. A quick glance at Obi-Wan reassured him somewhat, as the man didn’t look the slightest bit bothered. He was from the Outer Rim, after all.

Once inside, Cody saw with irritation there was some special on drinks that evening, and the place was busier than it should be on a weeknight. Still, it wasn’t as crowded as it could be and as he directed Obi-Wan toward the bar and then ordered their drinks, he saw the senator look around the room appreciatively. “This is perfect, Cody.”

The commander laughed as he kept a firm grip on the two beers and looked around for a free table. “I don’t know about that, but—"

“You two can sit here if you want.” The speaker sat alone at a small round table and wore the red-painted armor of the Coruscant Guard. “My buddy’s dancing with his new girl and I don’t think they’ll be done any time soon.”

Cody opened his mouth to decline, but Obi-Wan was already sitting down and smiling at the other clone. “Thank you, that’s very kind. I’m Ben.” Cody sat down as well, because what else could he do? He also couldn’t help but be amused at the fact that Obi-Wan apparently had a go-to fake name.

“The name’s Jammer. What about you, _vod_?” He turned toward Cody and then stopped and stared. “Um. I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to intrude or…”

“It’s fine, Sergeant,” Cody said mildly.

“Do you two know each other?” Obi-Wan asked.

The trooper's face had turned almost as pale as Obi-Wan's. “Uh, no, that is—”

Cody decided to take mercy on the man. “No, I’m afraid we don’t. Though I’ve known his commander since he was decanted.” From there, the conversation progressed naturally. Obi-Wan was vague when discussing his job, but if Jammer noticed, he didn’t say anything. Cody mostly stuck to amusing anecdotes about Fox. He had to admit it was actually kind of nice. Sure, he’d rather they could be alone, but it’s not like there was any expectation of privacy in a bar and there was something appealing in seeing Obi-Wan interact with a brother. He was just as friendly and respectful as he was with Cody, which wasn’t surprising, but it was still gratifying to see.

Cody did find himself wishing they’d had a discussion about public displays of affection before going out. He understood that they had to be careful if they didn’t want to end up all over the HoloNet, something that certainly wouldn’t be good for a fledgling senatorial career. They should be relatively safe in 79’s, but he didn’t know exactly what his companion would be comfortable with. At one point he thought Obi-Wan’s hand was inching closer to his on the tabletop, but he wasn’t sure, so he didn’t give into temptation and moved his own hand away instead. Then he glanced up and noticed Jammer giving him an odd look.

When they’d all finished their drinks, Cody stood up to get more and left Jammer to continue tutoring Obi-Wan in the clones’ Mando’a slang. He’d have to warn the senator later against using any of that in meetings involving representatives from the Independent Systems, he thought with an amused snort.

The place had only gotten busier since they arrived, so it took Cody a while and when he finally returned, he found Obi-Wan alone at their table. “Where’s Jammer?” He asked as he sat their beers down.

“He said he had to get back to his friends.”

“I wish he’d said something before I got him another drink,” Cody said, though he wasn’t all that annoyed. Instead, he was focused on Obi-Wan. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“The sergeant left me with some advice.” Obi-Wan pushed his chair closer to Cody’s.

Cody raised a brow. “What kind of advice?”

“Well, it seems I might not have fully understood just who exactly had picked me up.”

“Oh gods.” Cody hoped the light was bad enough that Obi-Wan couldn’t see the embarrassment that must be evident on his face. “Whatever he said, please just ignore it.”

“You see, you’re not just any clone officer. You’re Marshal Commander Cody. One of the most powerful people in the Grand Army of the Republic, a gifted tactician, a war hero several times over and, this was implied, probably a bit out of my league.” Obi-Wan was grinning at him.

 _That’s it._ Cody was going to find out that trooper’s designation and make sure he received some sort of official reprimand. For some reason. He’d think of one.

“But he said he liked me, and he thought I would want more than one night, which I do, and so he decided to give me some tips.”

Cody groaned. “I’m not sure I want to know.”

“For one thing, he said it might help if I called you by your title.”

“That is _not_ necessary.”

“And if I did something like this.” Obi-Wan leaned closer, brushed his lips against Cody’s temple and reached one hand under the table and rested it on the other man’s thigh.

Sergeant Jammer, Cody decided, was obviously a hard-working and dedicated soldier and could probably use a leg-up with a promotion.

“Is it working, Commander?” Obi-Wan was giving him the expression that Cody had already discovered meant _trouble_ for the opposing parties in negotiations, but in this context was everything he wanted and more.

Cody remembered where they were just in time, because while there probably weren’t many reporters hanging around, making out with a senator in a bar just wasn’t a good idea. He took a drink of his beer to steady himself. “It’s working, _Ben_.”

“Excellent, good to know I haven’t lost my touch.” Obi-Wan straightened up and smiled at Cody. “What about we finish up here and head back to my place?"

In that moment, there was nothing Cody wanted more in the universe. “Sounds good.”

“And Cody, I promise we’ll have this conversation properly in the morning, but I want you to know that while I understand it'll be complicated with the war and our jobs, I want whatever we can have together. As long as you do too, of course.

Cody, who wasn’t even the slightest big drunk, suddenly felt as if the floor had given out underneath him. “I-I want that too.”

“Perfect.”

And this time, despite the noise and bar’s increasingly raucous atmosphere, Cody found he quite agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody flopped down onto his bunk. “Nothing’s wrong, Rex.”

“Nope, you can’t pull that banthashit with me,” Rex said as he swiveled the desk chair until he was facing Cody. “I can always tell when something’s bothering you. Is it about Obi-Wan?”

“No.” Cody sighed. “At least it’s not about our… relationship. Everything’s going fine.” That was the truth. It had been six weeks since the evening they spent at 79’s and their decision to pursue something more serious with each other and while Cody had been away for most of that time, they were going stronger than ever.

Rex frowned. “Then what is it?”

“It’s the inquiry. I’m not satisfied.”

“You mean the one looking into the poisoning? I thought that was all wrapped up last month.”

“It was and that’s just it. I’ve poured over everything. It’s all far too convenient.”

The younger clone took a deep breath and looked off to the side as Cody had often observed him do when he was about to say something that likely wouldn’t go over well. “Brother, are you sure you’re not feeling this way because the case is personal for you? Say what you will about Commander Fox, but you have to admit he’s competent at his job.”

“I know. I get all that. It’s just— they find the assassin and he’s already dead and not only that, but he has very convenient evidence on his person linking him to the Confederacy. It’s too easy.”

“Cody, sometimes things are that easy.”

“I guess you might be right.”

“You need to relax and enjoy your break,” Rex said as he checked his chrono. “And I need to head back to the _Resolute_. Oh, and don’t you have a date later?”

Cody shrugged. “I’m not sure it counts as a date. He’s hosting a dinner party for a bunch of senators and I’m dropping by afterward. Don’t give me that look, I was invited but I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

“Fair enough. Wait, is Senator Amidala attending?”

“I think so, why? No, don’t tell me—”

Rex grinned. “Uh huh. Looks like you’re missing out on socializing with my general and a chance to bond over the one thing you have in common. _Hey!”_ The captain narrowly dodged the pillow Cody threw at him. “Come on, it’s not like Skywalker doesn’t know about you two. The boys always point out your senator whenever he’s in the news holos.”

“That makes me feel so much better,” Cody said with an eyeroll, but he couldn’t help laughing a little.

“Just have fun, you deserve it.” Rex saluted when at he got to the door.

Cody returned the salute. He found himself hoping that their next mission would have the 212th and 501st working together. “Take care, _vod_.”

After his brother left, Cody felt restless. He still had plenty of time before he should leave for the surface. His own general was at a Jedi Council meeting and he didn’t much feel like training or being around anyone else either. After opening and closing several files on his datapad, an idea struck him. He got on his hands and knees and peered under the bunk. Sure enough, the small storage box was still there. He pulled it out and sat it in the middle of the small room.

The box had been the one thing Cody, still blinded by grief, had missed when he cleared out General Qui-Gon’s cabin in the days following his death. The droids that went in to clean the room afterward alerted him to it. At the time, a quick look inside hadn’t revealed anything that looked like it should be urgently returned to the Temple, so Cody had taken it to his own quarters and pushed it out of sight and then had promptly forgotten about the thing. Now was the perfect time to finally deal with it, he decided.

He opened it and slowly began removing the contents. He was no less puzzled by the odd assortment than before. There were a few old pieces of tech, two smooth stones, a small model of a space station and another of a starship and a narrow wooden box that was surprisingly heavy. He opened it and found himself staring at what was unmistakably the hilt of a lightsaber. _What the kriff?_ It wasn’t Jinn’s, or at least not the one Cody had been familiar with and which he assumed had been taken by Dooku. The design was similar, though. Maybe it had been damaged and no longer worked? Cody took it in hand and ignited it carefully, mindful of the furniture. The blade, which was blue, seemed to work perfectly well. _So much for that theory,_ he thought with a frown. He wasn’t sure it mattered much, anyway. His general was dead, and he’d likely never learn the story behind the strange saber. He knew he should return it to the Jedi, but he didn’t relish the thought of explaining why it had taken him so long. He’d think on it. Maybe he could explain the situation to General Gallia and give it to her.

None of the other items appeared to be very important, but he noticed a datapad that wasn’t GAR-issue but did look decidedly newer than the other electronics. He plugged it into a power source and waited to see if it would come to life. It did and a quick scroll found it didn’t contain much, just a series of documents and a few downloaded HoloNet recordings. He clicked on a random file. It was an article from a few months back announcing the arrival of Senate newcomer Obi-Wan, a denizen of the Outer Rim who was already courting controversy with his strongly worded statements on— Cody blinked, reeling from the coincidence. He knew his general had kept up with the news, but why would Qui-Gon have gone to the trouble of saving that of all things? Cody selected the most recent file and found himself watching a holo interview Obi-Wan had done just a week prior to the general’s death. He checked a few more. Every single one he clicked on involved Obi-Wan in some way.

Unable to stop, Cody kept looking. The older files were even more surprising because they predated Obi-Wan’s time in the Senate and seemed to be from his world’s local news sources. _War hero and founding member of the government Obi-Wan to step down as Deputy Minister of Agriculture, citing personal reasons_ , began one article that dated from a few years prior. _Despite his withdrawal from the public sphere, former Deputy Minister Obi-Wan spoke out today in favor of welcoming refugees from the war between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, drawing criticism from several prominent members of the Ruling Council,_ began another. The oldest file was a news article from more than 20 years in the past that didn’t even mention Obi-Wan by name but instead just referenced “the leaders of the Young.” Most of that piece was taken up by a list of names of those killed or missing in action in the last few months of Melida/Daan’s civil war and in the wave of food shortages and droughts that immediately followed.

What was all this? What did it mean? Cody’s brain worked as fast as it could. The most obvious explanation was that it was an investigation of some kind and wasn’t that a horrifying thought? General Jinn was hardly one for irrational larks. But then why would he have kept all this information on a personal datapad? And why wouldn’t he have talked to his commander about it? Cody pushed aside his feelings and went through every file again, looking for possible links to the CIS or anything else suspicious, but he came away with nothing.

By the time he was done, his head hurt, and he still had no answers whatsoever. Mostly he was irritated, at himself for doubting Obi-Wan and at Qui-Gon for leaving him with such a frustrating mystery. Perhaps the general had simply taken an interest in a fellow maverick? Cody knew that was almost certainly wishful thinking, but he was also completely stumped. He eventually decided to put it all aside for the time being. There was no point in getting worked up over something he understood so little about. It certainly wasn’t worth the possibility of harming his relationship by bringing it up with the senator. How would he even begin that conversation?

There wasn’t much else he could do, so he departed for Coruscant determined not to think about the day’s confusing developments and instead enjoy his time with Obi-Wan.

He figured it was late enough that the party should be over, but he sent a message when he got close, just in case, and received an immediate reply inviting him in. However, when he entered the door code Obi-Wan had given him and walked in, he found that not all the guests had left. Or rather, there was one who remained. “Hello, Senator,” Cody said awkwardly.

“Commander Cody.” The senator from Naboo regarded him with a friendly expression. She did not, Cody couldn’t help but notice, look surprised to see him. “I hope you’re well. I saw Captain Rex recently and he always talks about you.”

“Yes. I’m, uh, fine.”

Obi-Wan smiled and reached a hand toward Cody, who took it gladly. “Padme came with her friend Knight Skywalker, though he already departed.” Cody didn’t think _friend_ was exactly the right word, but he refrained from commenting.

“Obi-Wan, again, I am so sorry.” Suddenly, Amidala’s expression was strained.

The other senator only laughed. “And I’ll tell you again, it’s fine. I wasn’t bothered.”

Cody was not exactly shocked to hear that General Skywalker had got up to trouble. “What happened?”

“Oh nothing,” Obi-Wan said. “We were sitting opposite each other at dinner and he was just trying to make conversation.”

Senator Amidala looked over to Cody and shook her head. “He was just staring at Obi-Wan, and then out of nowhere he asked if his homeworld was "a real backwater sort of place," In front of everyone! I was mortified! I know the war is stressing him out, but there’s basic common decency!”

“It really is fine, Padme.” Obi-Wan then leaned closer to Cody so that their shoulders were almost touching. She must have gotten the not-so-subtle hint because she only made small talk for a few more minutes before kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek and smiling warmly at Cody and taking her leave.

“I guess I missed an exciting evening,” Cody said teasingly.

“Hardly. It went well enough, but I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

Cody felt the worries of the last few hours start to melt away. “Me too.”

“All right, how about I change quickly and then we have a drink on the terrace?”

“That sounds perfect.”

After Obi-Wan had gone into the bedroom, Cody looked out the window at the beautiful view of the city at night and then stretched. The transport down had been rather cramped. As he turned around, something on the senator’s bookshelves caught his eye. One of Obi-Wan’s four photos was still overturned like he remembered from his first visit. He hadn’t paid any attention on subsequent visits, due to being very much distracted, but he was surprised Obi-Wan, who was a bit of a perfectionist, hadn’t noticed in all that time.

He walked over and picked it up and then stared down at what he held. It wasn’t a holoframe like the others but instead was made of some kind of lightweight wood and it contained two photos printed on flimsiplast that had been put in the frame side by side. The first was a close-up shot of a young Mon Calamari girl dressed in the clothes of a Jedi cadet. _No, they call them younglings,_ he reminded himself. The second larger photo was a candid one that showed… General Jinn, much younger than he had been when he first took command of the 212th standing next to another Jedi, an adult human woman Cody didn’t recognize. _But why would Obi-Wan have this?_ Then he saw what he'd been missing. Off to the side, almost out of the frame was another youngling, but this one was human and had what looked to be the start of a Padawan braid. He was also very familiar.

As Cody struggled to form a coherent thought, the frame clattered to the floor.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan’s voice called from the bedroom. “Are you okay?” When he didn’t get an answer, he came out wrapped in a dressing gown. He only made it halfway across the room when he noticed the object on the floor and Cody, still standing frozen above it. “Oh,” the senator said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	4. Chapter 4

“Cody?” Obi-Wan was close but not touching. Cody forced himself to look up.

“You’re a _jetii_.” For some reason, the Mando’a term was the one that came out.

Familiar eyes widened. Cody realized for the first time that the color reminded him of the sea on Kamino. Obi-Wan grimaced and then picked up the picture frame. “Why don’t you sit down? Um, you want a drink?”

“No,” Cody said as he sat. “Or, well, maybe water?”

Obi-Wan disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a small glass pitcher and two delicate cups shaped like flowers and flecked with gold. They weren’t very Jedi-like. Nothing about Obi-Wan was. Except his daily mediation habit, Cody reminded himself. As well as some of the more philosophical things he said. The methods he turned to for conflict resolution. More points came to mind, but Cody shoved them all away. He hadn’t seen it. He should have seen it.

He watched Obi-Wan sit the tray down on the coffee table next to where he’d put the photo. Cody could see him looking at it. “I forgot this was there on the shelf,” the senator said as he sat down. “I wasn’t sure what to do with it when I moved in.” Then he looked up, a strange expression on his face. “I’m not a Jedi, Cody.”

“But—”

“I left the Order when I was thirteen. I hadn’t even been a Padawan for all that long.”

Cody took a moment to process that. “And Melida/Daan is your planet of origin?”

“No, we were there for a mission. I-I decided to stay and try to help end the war.”

“You deserted.”

Obi-Wan looked taken aback. “No, that’s not—” Then he leaned forward and looked at Cody. His eyes were full of emotion. “I can understand why you might see it that way. I think others might have too, at the time.”

That seemed like it could be an opening for Cody to ask the question he both did and didn’t want answered. “So. General Jinn. He was…?”

There was no hesitation. “He was my master, yes.”

Cody wanted to ask more. There was so much he wanted to know and Obi-Wan, it seemed, was willing to answer his questions. Now that he’d been caught out, anyway. And that was the part that was bothering Cody. “You lied to me. For months.”

“Oh Cody. I didn’t lie, exactly.” Obi-Wan made eye contact with him and reddened slightly. “Or, well, I suppose I hid the truth from you, and I am so sorry. I didn’t really stop to consider things fully.”

The cold feeling in Cody’s veins seemed to crystalize. “Because I’m not nat born?”

“What? No, of course not! How could you even think that?”

Cody opened his mouth and then shut it. There was no way an argument would go well. “I’m going to go.”

“Wait.” Obi-Wan stood up along with Cody. “Does this mean— Is this it for us?”

“I don’t know.” Cody took a drink of water and willed himself to stay focused. “I think I need time.”

Obi-Wan’s face stayed neutral. “Okay.”

By the time Cody got to the door, it was all he could do to not immediately turn around and go back to Obi-Wan. No, he told himself. He needed to leave. There was just one thing bothering him. “Call your security team and get them back in the building, all right?” He was aware that the senator kept them at a distance when Cody visited, and even through his anger the thought of leaving Obi-Wan vulnerable was horrifying.

“Certainly, Commander. Good evening,” the senator said crisply. The distinctly sharp-edged words echoed around Cody as he walked out into the corridor.

The events of the evening didn’t completely sink in until he was in a transport heading to the GAR barracks. It was too late to go back to the ship, and he wasn’t yet ready to leave Coruscant.

Cody drifted contentedly in the space in-between sleep and wakefulness. He clutched the blanket around him, and he could feel someone near him. Not touching, but close. _Obi-Wan._ Then a hand was lightly squeezing his shoulder and a voice was speaking softly… in Mando’a? His eyes flew open and he rolled over.

Everything flooded back. Coruscant. Obi-Wan. The Jedi. The barracks. And now a surprised-looking brother from the 501st, judging from the blue stripe on the vambrace he wore.

“Oh, sorry, Commander! I was just trying to let you know you’d better hurry if you want breakfast.” The man shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked around awkwardly. “Didn’t know it was you.”

“It’s all right. Got in late.”

“You know there are rooms for visiting officers, right?”

It was all Cody could do to not snap back. He knew it wasn’t fair to take his frustration out on some kid. “Yeah, it was a last-minute thing.”

“Um. Do you want me to grab you something from the canteen?”

“No thanks. I have breakfast plans.” Or at least he would soon. Hopefully. “By the way, when are you guys shipping out again? Tonight?”

“No, sir. Tomorrow afternoon.”

Cody waited until the young trooper left and pulled out his comm.

The restaurant Cody had been told to go to was bright and cheery and while not at full capacity, boasted a decent number of customers. Although it was in no way the sort of place he’d have chosen for a semi-clandestine meeting, he had to admit that it wasn’t an entirely bad choice.

“Commander! Over here.” Rex’s general waved from a booth in the corner.

Cody walked over as casually as he could. The whole situation was abnormal. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me, sir.”

“I admit, you have me curious. What could be ‘important but not about the war?’” General Skywalker looked as he normally did, with his shaggy hair and the dark-colored robes that he was currently wearing without the armor pieces he usually wore into battle. “Anyway, this place isn’t far from—” Skywalker cut himself off suddenly. “I mean, it’s no big deal. Hey, I ordered food for both of us. Hope that’s okay.”

In other circumstances, Cody might not have been able to resist making a comment, but he couldn’t afford to antagonize the man when he needed his help. They were nowhere close to the Jedi Temple, but they were in the same district as Senator Padmé Amidala’s building. He knew that it was attachments not sexual liaisons that were forbidden for Jedi, but while he very much doubted that Amidala and Skywalker’s relationship was purely physical, it wasn’t any of his business.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Cody inhaled. “You were close with General Jinn.” It wasn’t a question. Jinn and Skywalker, and with them all the men of the 212th and 501st, had spent much of the early part of the war working together.

“Well, yeah.” Skywalker looked a bit surprised. There was sadness in his expression too and Cody suddenly felt bad for bringing up the subject. “Master Qui-Gon was the one who found me, after all.”

Yes, that was right. Cody had known that. They paused their conversation as a serving droid approached their table and unloaded several steaming platters of food.

“And,” the Jedi continued after the droid had left, “he never admitted it, but I’m pretty sure he was the one who convinced Plo to train me.”

“But he didn’t choose to train you himself?” Cody had never considered it before, but it was a little strange. Jinn had been the one to find Skywalker and he’d taken a keen interest in the young man’s training and career.

"No, and it did bother me a bit at the time.” Skywalker said between bites and Cody watched with veiled amusement as fried vegetables disappeared from the plate at an alarming rate. The man always ate like someone might come and snatch his food away. “It ended up fine though. I couldn’t really have asked for a better master, and Qui-Gon was always there for me too, just like he said he’d be.”

“But General Jinn had apprentices before, right?”

“Yeah, you met Feemor, didn’t you?”

Cody nodded. Jedi Master Feemor wasn’t a GAR general. He specialized instead in intelligence gathering and solo missions, but he had teamed up with the 212th on a few occasions. “But he wasn’t the only one, was he?”

“No, there was Xanatos. No one at the Temple ever really wanted to talk about him much, but I know he turned to the Dark Side and later died after a standoff with Qui-Gon. This was back before the Sith resurfaced so it was pretty shocking apparently.”

Cody’s eyes widened. Jinn had certainly never mentioned that before. Still, that wasn’t what he was looking for.

Before Cody could say something to that effect, Skywalker continued. “Oh, and there was another one. I only know because my Master mentioned him a few times. Master Qui-Gon never did. Why do you want to know all this?”

Cody ignored the question. “What happened with the other one?”

“He left the Order too but when he was really young, just a junior Padawan. Stayed on some planet somewhere. I don’t know the details, but I think it was something Qui-Gon and Plo fought about sometimes, though I couldn’t tell you much about it. This all happened before I was even born, so it’s not like I ever met the guy.”

“Actually,” Cody said as he tried to keep his voice steady. “I think you did, General. Last night.”

“What? Wait! At the dinner party? Your boyfriend?” Skywalker spoke loudly enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear and got a glare from the commander in return. “Er, sorry. It’s just, I knew someone had to have taught him at some point. His shielding was too good.”

“Shielding?”

“Mental shields. Because he’s a Force user.”

Cody nodded. “Right.” Of course he had known, logically, that if Obi-Wan had been a Jedi, he would be able to use the Force, but it was still strange to think about. That wasn’t the priority at the moment, though. He looked over and at the man opposite him and decided to be blunt. “General, I want to know more about what happened when Obi— the senator left the Order. I don’t have access to Jedi records not relating to the war, but—”

General Skywalker cocked an eyebrow. “Why not ask him? Oh, never mind, I know what that face means. I hope it wasn’t a bad fight.”

“It wasn’t a fight at all, exactly, just…” Cody struggled to find the right words.

“No, I get it,” Skywalker said and then his expression turned thoughtful. “So, you want me to help you access those old records.”

Cody took a deep breath. He knew he was overstepping, and for personal reasons, no less. An officer of the Grand Army of the Republic wasn’t even supposed to have private concerns. Maybe it wasn’t too late to walk it back. “Sir, if—”

“Hm, I’m just trying to decide if we should involve Padmé at this point. I guess no, right? They’re friends, so it wouldn’t be a good idea. I think the best option is for me to go back to the barracks with you. There are consoles there and holonet access and everything else we need. What do you think?”

“You’ll help me then?”

“Yeah, of course!” Skywalker grinned and then pointed at the plate in front of Cody. “Hey, you gonna eat that?”

Cody glanced over at where General Skywalker had fallen asleep on the lower bunk of the unoccupied officer’s room they’d appropriated and then back at the collection of datapads on the desk in front of him. He resisted the urge to shake the man awake. It wasn’t his place to remind him that he had a battalion to prepare for redeployment.

Anyway, Cody still felt numb and a bit overwhelmed, so he could appreciate the momentary silence. It had taken them longer than he had imagined to sift through all the relevant info, and there was some they hadn’t been able to access at all because even Skywalker didn’t have the proper clearance.

Cody didn’t think he ever would’ve described the young general as ‘eloquent,’ but after they’d finished going through the batch of reports that Qui-Gon Jinn had written up about the Melida/Daan mission and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi’s subsequent departure from the Jedi Order, Skywalker had thrown down the datapad he’d been reading and cursed softly in Huttese. “I don’t know how to explain it, Cody. I’m angry at Master Qui-Gon for how he handled basically everything that happened and I’m angry that he’s dead, so I can’t even tell him that. And I’m at angry at myself for feeling like that about a dead man.” The clone commander hadn’t said anything in response, but privately he found he agreed.

His own thoughts were still muddled, but there was something he knew he needed to do. He grabbed his own datapad and typed up a quick message.

The next evening, after Skywalker had gone back to the Resolute and Cody had fielded several concerned calls from Rex, he still hadn’t received a reply to his message. He could barely look at his comm or datapad without feeling ill. He’d responded too harshly to Obi-Wan, hadn’t he? He’d been a _di’kut_. He knew that now.

He remained on Coruscant because General Gallia had informed him that would have at least a few more days of mostly-downtime while she attended meetings and planning sessions at the Temple. Cody too had a few strategy meetings to attend and training sessions to lead, but it wasn’t enough to keep him occupied and by late afternoon he found himself in the large barracks room that served as a makeshift officers’ club, under siege.

“I’m just saying, sir, you’ll have a good time if you come out with us,” Waxer said.

His commander just frowned at him in return. “I’m not in the mood. Besides, you can’t know that’s true.”

Boil laughed. “What, now you want a intelligence survey report before you’ll go to a bar?”

“I think someone may have forgotten who it was that put them up for promotion, _Captain_.”

“Oh come on, Cody, you'll feel better if you get out and—” But before Boil could continue there was some sort of movement at the door.

Cody craned his neck, but it wasn’t easy to see what was going on from where they were sitting. Then he realized that the brother who was monitoring the entrance was waving at them. “Ugh, probably bored shinies causing problems again. I’ll go handle it. You guys have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“All right,” Waxer said, though he didn’t look thrilled.

“What’s happening?” Cody as when he got to the door.

The trooper glanced down at his comm. “I’m not sure, sir. It sounds like someone’s nat born lover was trying to sneak in but got caught near the main entrance?”

Cody froze for a minute. No, he was being ridiculous even thinking that it might be… There were hundreds of troopers on shore leave staying in this one particular building at any given time, after all, and incidents like that happened fairly frequently. “Okay, I’ll go see what the problem is.”

The front doors weren’t far, however, and he recognized one of the voices before he turned the last corner.

“If it’s such an issue, I’ll just leave. What do you mean you have to wait for clearance? Of course my identification is genuine!”

Sure enough, when Cody made it around the corner he was greeted by the sight of a flustered-looking Obi-Wan and two guards, one of whom held the senator by the arm. “What exactly is going on here?”

“Oh, Commander. We caught this intruder and he claims that—”

“Corporal, this man is a member of the Galactic Senate. Please release him,” Cody said as he enjoyed the sheepish on Obi-Wan’s face.

The man holding onto Obi-Wan did as he was ordered while the other trooper stared at Cody. “Aren’t politicians supposed to have security? And we should be informed about all official visits.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Cody shot a pointed look at Obi-Wan. “I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t making eye contact with him. “Uh, yes. That’s right, Cod-Commander. I’m sorry for the confusion, gentlemen.”

“Senator, if you’ll come with me, I’ll escort you to your transport.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Once they were out of earshot, Cody turned to Obi-Wan with an exasperated sigh. “You couldn’t have just commed?”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“Would you have a drink with me?” Cody asked after a brief hesitation. He still wasn’t sure exactly where they stood. “Anywhere except 79’s,” he added. Waxer and Boil would have enough ammunition as it was.

“I’d be happy to.”

They ended up at a small upper level café with outdoor seating. Cody confessed quickly to his research with Skywalker and prepared for the fallout. None came. Just a laugh and a hand that reached out to touch his arm. “Well, at least now he might leave me alone at the next party Senator Amidala drags him to.”

After their wine arrived, they sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes. The breathtaking view of the city stretched out around them. It was Cody who finally spoke. “Obi-Wan, I just want to say that what happened to you, well, it shouldn’t have. A thirteen year old natural born is a child, not like us. I mean, I knew that already, of course, but, uh. I’m sorry.” He cringed internally at how inarticulate he sounded, but when he forced himself to look up at Obi-Wan, the expression on his face was nearly enough to make Cody’s heart skip a beat. 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan was still looking into his eyes. “You know, I really didn’t want to lose you.”

“You didn’t.” Cody stood up just enough so he could move his chair closer to Obi-Wan’s. They leaned into each other and watched the endless expanse of blinking lights.

After a few more minutes, Obi-Wan pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Wait." 

"Hm?"

"Cody, how old are you?'

"Ah. I'm twelve."

"That is it, I need more wine." But he was laughing and then Cody was too and everything, from the smallest details to the bigger truths that surrounded them suddenly felt right. 


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan looked down at his empty glass. It had been a long week that had culminated in an art show that his aides had insisted he attend. As far as semi-compulsory functions went, it wasn’t in the worst category. Some of his favorite colleagues were in attendance, he could walk around freely unlike at a dinner or performance, there was alcohol and the art, which was all from the Outer Rim and Wild Space, was actually quite interesting for once. It wouldn’t have been a bad evening at all except for one thing.

“There you are. Here, I got you a new drink. Not sure what it is, but it’s pink.” Anakin Skywalker snatched Obi-Wan’s glass out of his hand and replaced it with a cocktail that did indeed have a vivid hue and was decorated with what appeared to be tiny candied flowers. “They’re all like that. I don’t think that droid knows how to make something normal.” The young Jedi Knight said as he glared back at the refreshments table.

“Thank you, General Skywalker.” Obi-Wan somehow managed not to grit his teeth. “But it really isn’t necessary. I’d hate to monopolize your company.”

“Are you kidding? These things are so boring, and everyone here is a politician or worse.” 

Not for the first time in his relatively short life, Obi-Wan wondered what exactly the universe had against him. _Force give me strength._ “General, I’m a politician and so is your friend Senator Amidala.” He emphasized the last bit just slightly and hoped that would be enough to encourage Skywalker to change the subject.

It wasn't. “Oh. That’s different. I’ve known Padmé since I was a kid and you… well you’re…”

“I am currently enjoying the exhibition. It’s not often we get to see artwork from outside the Core featured in places of prominence. This piece, for example,” Obi-Wan said, indicating the colorful painting on the wall in front of them. “It’s rather intriguing, wouldn’t you say?”

“I guess,” Skywalker said with a shrug. “But don’t tell me you don’t get bored at most of these events they make you go to because I know you do. I catch some of your surface thoughts.” When the senator turned to him with an affronted expression, the Jedi took a step back and held his hands up. “Not on purpose! And don’t worry, your shields are strong.”

Obi-Wan irritation faded a bit. He tried a sip of the garish concoction in his hand and found it didn’t taste nearly as bad as it looked. “I’m aware.” Then he sighed. Obviously gently nudging the conversation in a different direction wasn’t going to work here. “And yes, of course you’re correct. There are aspects of my job I don’t always enjoy but I put up with them because I’ve decided it’s worth it. Surely, it’s the same for you.”

“What? No, I like being a Jedi.”

“There must be things you don’t like about being a general in the Grand Army of the Republic then.”

That seemed to shake the younger man somewhat. “I, um, yeah. I guess.”

“Right, so we’re on the same page then—"

“What lightsaber form is your favorite?”

Obi-Wan blinked. He made an effort to stay composed and, to his relief, the 37-year-old senator won out over the teenage rebel fighter and failed Padawan. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you must have one you like best. Let me guess, Ataru like Master Qui-Gon?”

“No, I’m afraid I mustn’t, and this isn’t something I’d like to discuss. It’s hardly appropriate.” He looked around at their surroundings meaningfully. “Especially here.”

Skywalker actually looked abashed. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Finally, some progress. “Thank you.”

“Okay, so let’s talk about Commander Cody.”

Obi-Wan managed impress himself by downing more than half his drink in one gulp. It was going to be a long evening.

Cody bit his lip to stop from laughing out loud at the most recent message that popped up on his comm. He was in the junior officers’ tent rather than his own because he’d let himself be persuaded to join them for drinks and cards after mess. Unfortunately, he clearly wasn’t being subtle enough.

“You all right, Commander?”

“I’m fine, Trev. Just reading some updates on a siege.”

From the other side of the makeshift table made out of stacked storage containers, Boil shot him an odd look. “And that’s making you laugh? Don’t take this the wrong way, sir, but you might need to see the medics.”

Cody just rolled his eyes. “Hardly. This particular operation is taking place on the top levels of Coruscant, although the senator has just assured me that he’d rather be at the front.”

“Not a bad idea,” Ammo said. “We could use some backup.” Then he frowned at the hand he’d just been dealt. “Hey, what’s this _osik_? Why is Trev’ika still allowed to shuffle?”

“Come on,” Wooley grinned at Cody as he leaned back to allow Trevor to throw a crumpled-up ration wrapper at Ammo. “You have to give us more than that.”

He couldn’t help it, the flurry of communication from Obi-Wan had put him in a good mood. “Now he’s asking if I’d still want to be with him if he stabbed a general with a dessert fork.”

“Which general?”

“Is that different from a regular fork?”

Cody smiled as a new message came in, accompanied by a decent quality holo of the most ridiculous looking mixed drink he’d ever seen in his life. “Right, so get this, he’s at a thing at some fancy gallery and—" There was the muffled but distinct sound of an explosion. Then another. _Kriff._ He’d really thought they’d have until morning. He was up and reaching for his bucket before he’d even finished the thought. “Let’s go, boys! Sounds like we’ve got a party of our own.”

Obi-Wan shifted miserably at his desk. He felt incredibly unwilling to start on the considerable amount of work he was supposed to be doing. It had been nearly five days since Cody had suddenly stopped messaging him. He knew this was bound to happen sometimes. Occasionally, the GAR would have communications blackouts to protect intelligence from the enemy or it could be that comms were being jammed by the Separatists. He knew all that, but it didn’t make him any less worried. It didn’t help that he knew that the wife of one of Senator Mothma’s staffers served in the 224th Division and when she was injured last week, the man had been contacted immediately. He knew that no one would think to do any such thing if anything were to happen to Cody, despite his high rank. Obi-Wan was aware that his current position meant that he had it better than the vast majority of civilian partners of _vode_ , but it still angered him to think about it, especially on behalf of the troopers. He'd been told by Cody that though it was a bit of a mix bag when it came to the natural born officers in the army, most of the Jedi leading troops had good relationships with their men, which was a relief to hear.

However, moving back to Coruscant had made it abundantly clear that a majority of the public, including a good portion of his colleagues in the Senate, thought of the clones as little more than disposable fighting units. What was particularly frustrating was that even the most sympathetic senators, including his friends Mon, Bail and Padmé, weren’t all that eager to endorse legislation relating to the clone army, not when with the war still raging. He wasn’t going to stop pushing, though. Obi-Wan didn’t think he could look Cody in the eyes if he did. Not that the man ever so much as alluded to the subject. He tapped his fingers on the polished wooden surface and contemplated the situation before finally deciding to give it a day or two before using his clout as a senator to demand information on the current status of the 212th.

He let his eyes drift back to the pile of work that had been left for him on one corner of the desk. There were a series of reports that he supposed to read as well as requests and invitations he needed to go over. For reasons he couldn’t quite articulate, he suddenly felt something like an adolescent need to rebel. He had no desire to waste a day by being completely unproductive, at least not when he had no one to share it with, but he’d be damned if he was going to do what he was meant to be doing. No, he wasn’t going to play nice. Not right then. He glanced over to his personal commlink that still wasn’t blinking. _Kriff the Republic_. He immediately felt guilty for that decidedly un-senatorial thought, but he had to admit it was fun to imagine what Cody’s reaction would have been to it. After closing his eyes and centering his thoughts for a moment, Obi-Wan used his thumbprint to unlock one of the desk’s drawers. He pulled out four datapads, two datasticks and a stack of flimsiplast and spread them out in front of him. It represented all his research into what he considered to be inconsistencies in the strategies employed by CIS leadership and even occasionally in the Republic’s responses.

At first, he’d only done it to reassure himself. He had been certain he was overthinking things and that would become clear the more he researched. That had not been the case. He was quickly able to identify several occasions where the Separatists’ could have made significant gains before fumbling just before victory. Obviously, that sort of thing was bound to happen sometimes, but the frequency bothered him and as time went on the discrepancies and odd behavior demonstrated by the enemy had only become more obvious. At least to him. No one else seemed to see it. The few times he broached the topic to others had been met with skepticism at best. It also hadn’t escaped his notice that the attempt on his life had occurred a little more than a week after he done some targeted searching in the Senate archives. He knew he should probably talk to Cody about his concerns, but didn’t the man have enough to worry about? Besides, the investigation into Obi-Wan’s poisoning had been wrapped up, so he’d likely just come across as a spoilt and paranoid politician if he started questioning it.

No, the best strategy was to keep digging and hope thing started to make sense. Once he submerged himself into the work, it was easy to get swept away and that once again proved to be true. So, when his office door opened while he was in the middle of taking notes on a particularly confusing report, he wasn’t shocked when a quick glance at the chrono revealed that more than two hours had passed.

“Sorry to disturb you, Senator, but Rizan and I thought you might like some tea.” It was Nichos, who at age twenty-two was the youngest of his aides. He was Daan and had been born into their world’s current era of peace. While Nield and Deila and Obi-Wan’s other old comrades often groused about working with the new generation because they didn’t understand how good they had it and, on top of that, were simply absurdly and inexcusably young, Obi-Wan, who so far had resisted pointing out the incredible irony there, found it refreshing. He could admit to himself that it felt good to know that these kids didn’t seem to think of him as an outsider in the way that even his friends did. Nichos, for example, used the traditional Melida forms of address when greeting Obi-Wan every morning, and though he must know the story of the senator’s origin, he didn’t seem to think of it as anything other than just another historical footnote.

For someone who still sometimes struggled with a sense of belonging twenty-four years on, it was nice. It was something he’d been thinking about more often recently, because as abhorrent as he found the Kaminoans and origins of the Republic’s army, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t envy Cody his million plus bothers in arms.

“Thank you, Nichos. Tea sounds lovely.” Obi-Wan turned off the datapad he was using and quickly checked that nothing else in view looked unusual. He trusted his staff, but he knew he needed to err on the side of caution. He let himself exhale as a steaming cup was placed in front of him. Yes, he was due to for a break.

Nichos, however, didn’t move away. “Um, sir?”

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t you check that? Your commlink, I mean. You’ve got messages.”

Obi-Wan turned around. He’d set the thing on the small table behind him so it wouldn’t distract him. “Oh yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Senator. Do you need anything else?”

“No, that’s fine.” Obi-Wan waited until the younger man left the room before grabbing his comm while his heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest. There were nineteen messages and a quick scan revealed that while one was from Deila’s wife about one of Wehutti’s upcoming medical appointments, the rest came from Cody. Even better, the most recent had been sent only eleven minutes prior. _He’s okay. He’s really okay._

He breathed in and out a few times mindfully and resolved to mediate properly as soon as he got home. But for the time being he had other priorities. He gathered up his research and shoved it back in its drawer. Cody was safe. Cody was safe and on his way back to Coruscant for a brief stopover before another deployment, which meant Obi-Wan could work on something he’d been thinking about for a while. He reached for the datapad that contained the list of official invitations his office had received from various Republic and as of yet unaligned worlds. He wasn’t sure if his scheme would work, but he intended to try.

Cody opened his eyes and then blinked against the rose-colored light. He was confused for just a moment before reality came back to him. Right, the red curtains in Obi-Wan’s bedroom. Which meant that…

“Good morning,” said a voice from the doorway. “I hope the noise I made messing around with the caf maker didn’t wake you.”

“No, and I didn’t want to sleep late anyway.” The 212th was only going to be in the Core for a day and a half and because of that they didn’t even officially have shore leave. Not that that Cody would pass up a chance to see Obi-Wan. “I wish we had more time.”

Obi-Wan, who was wearing nothing more than a thin silk robe, set a mug of caf on the nightstand closest to Cody and climbed onto the bed. “Me too, but I’m just glad you’re here now.” Cody’s senator leaned in for a kiss, and just why did these moments have to be so good? It made the rest of the time, the uncertainty, so much worse. He didn’t want to ruin the little time they had together, though, so he kissed back and let the warm tinted light wash over them.

“It gets harder every time,” Cody said when they finally broke away.

Obi-Wan leaned back onto the headboard and sighed. “You’re not wrong. Go on, your caf’s getting cold.”

Cody huffed. Like he cared about caf in that moment. “I don’t know when we’ll be back. Things are heating up in the mid-Rim.”

“Are you sure you should be telling me that?” But his lover’s tone sounded amused, so Cody simply laughed in return.

“If this has all been a ruse and you’re a spy for the Seppies, let’s just say I’d have to take back some of the things I’ve said about them,” he said as he wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan and pulled him closer. “Because there are things you do that didn’t come up in training.” The rest of what he wanted to say was cut off by one of the bed’s frilly accent pillows which had flown up and connected with his face.

“Cody!”

“What’s this?” He swung the offending pillow at his partner who yelped and scrambled backward. “An aerial assault? Here on Coruscant?”

Then a pair of deceptively strong arms were pulling him closer. “Do you think you’ll be able to defend us, Marshal Commander?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice quivering and his accent crisper than normal.

Cody managed a sloppy salute before his hands became otherwise engaged. “I’ll certainly try my best, Senator.”

Later, when Cody’s untouched caf had unquestionably gone cold, Obi-Wan pulled the sheet over them both. “I don’t want you to go either.” Cody, whose head was resting on the other’s shoulder, made a muffled sound in response. “But I may have a surprise for you when we meet again.”

That was enough to get Cody to sit up straight. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, would it?”

He couldn’t come up with a good counter argument to that, so he settled back down, determined to enjoy a little more time together before suggesting a shower.

Commander Cody frowned at his general. He didn’t mean to, but he’d been completely caught off guard. “Sorry, sir. Come again?”

General Gallia, for her part, continued to exude patience. “It’s just what I said, Cody. The rest of the 212th will continue on with General Skywalker and the 501st, but Ghost Company, you and myself will complete the escort mission we’ve been given before rejoining the others.”

 _An escort mission? In the middle of a war? Little gods. How is that a priority?_ He held his tongue, though, because it wasn’t the general’s fault and there probably wasn’t much she could do about it. Orders were orders. Instead, he resolved to complain about it strenuously to Obi-Wan on their nightly holocall. Suddenly, something absurd occurred to him. _No,_ he told himself. _That couldn’t be._ “Understood.” He picked up his pace and followed her toward the hangar and tried to decide how to phrase his next question. “General, if I might ask who exactly we’ll be escorting?”

“He’s a senator undertaking a diplomatic mission to one of the unaligned worlds that is considering joining the Republic. I know that might seem unimportant, Commander, but you have to remember that there’s more than one way to protect the Republic.”

Cody felt what he could only describe as a ringing in his ears. He couldn’t bring himself to ask the logical follow-up to what she had said, but he didn’t end up needing to because as they got close to a corner, there were voices coming from the other corridor.

“Wait, Senator, I don’t think we should be wandering around a navy ship without—" 

Though by this point he knew what was coming, he had to force himself to stay calm as he and his general rounded the corner and found themselves face to face with a nervous-looking young man as well as the very senator whose bed Cody had woken up in that morning.

“Ah,” said Obi-Wan as he came to a stop in front of them. “Hello there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Obi-Wan, do you ever do any of your actual work or is it just 24/7 clandestine research and conniving to spend time with your boyfriend lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue to go. Thank you for reading!

“Senator, welcome aboard.” General Gallia’s words and her pointed glance toward her commander were enough to shake Cody out of whatever state he was in.

“Uh, yes, welcome.” Somehow, he managed to keep his features neutral despite his embarrassment.

Obi-Wan was perfectly calm and put together, as always. _He wasn’t last night_ , a satisfied-sounding voice in his head supplied, which did nothing but make Cody’s face heat up even more.

“Thank you both. This is my assistant Nichos.” The young man proceeded to look as uncomfortable as Cody felt before the senator turned his focus back to Gallia with an expression Cody found difficult to read. “Your hospitality is much appreciated, Master Gallia.” He paused for just a moment. “I’d like to extend a belated congratulations for your appointment to the Council. I don’t believe I ever got the chance.”

That surprised Cody because he didn’t know when his general had joined the Jedi Council, but he was sure it wasn’t recently and he’d thought it was maybe even before he’d been decanted. It seemed to throw the Jedi off too, if just for a moment, and Cody wondered if there was some kind of hidden message there that he couldn’t hope to grasp. Then she nodded and her usual serenity returned. “And to you, for your senatorial appointment. Now, of course we’ll need to discuss the particulars of this mission, but I’m sure you two would like to settle in first.”

Obi-Wan nodded politely. “Yes, thank you.”

“All right then. Cody, maybe you can ask Sergeant Del to escort our guests to their quarters and see that their belongings are transferred there from the hangar? Then you can meet me on the bridge and finish giving me your daily report.”

“Yes, sir.” Cody waited until he could be reasonably sure his general was out of earshot to turn to Obi-Wan. He didn’t really want to have this conversation in front of some natural born stranger, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

Obi-Wan, to his credit, did seem to correctly interpret the commander’s cloudy expression. “Ah, Cody,” he began. “I don’t think you met Nichos. He arrived after your time in the Senate.”

Cody somehow managed a polite enough greeting to the young somewhat nervous-looking aide before turning back to the senator. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You have to admit you’re surprised— Wait!” He added quickly upon noticing Cody’s features shift into something like outright anger. “I probably shouldn’t have sprung it on you like this, but I was worried it wouldn’t work out. You know how government approval can be pulled from things like this at any point prior to commencement.”

He took a deep breath. Obi-Wan did have a point there. And yet. “You can’t say it’s not dangerous.”

“No, but this mission is considered a priority.” Obi-Wan paused and gave him a pointed look. “The Jedi are stretched thin and there weren’t a lot of other volunteers to be found among the qualified politicians.”

Of course there weren’t. A bunch of cowards, most of them. “Still, there had to be someone else.”

“Senator Amidala had prior commitments and while Senator Organa expressed interest, Queen Breha was understandably not very keen. Cody, you’re well I have more experience with active combat zones than any of them. Anyway, ideally we’ll be able to avoid all that.”

“All right,” Cody said as he stepped forward as much as he dared. “But for future reference, a little bit of warning would be nice.”

“Noted, Commander.” Obi-Wan gave him a small smile and Cody could tell the senator wanted to pull him into an embrace, though he certainly couldn’t. That knowledge would have to be enough for the time being.

Cody looked around the space he’d made into his temporary office and checked his chrono for the third time in so many minutes. Then he grumbled at himself for being ridiculous. Apparently having Obi-Wan aboard was all it took for him to be incapable of doing his job. He forced himself to focus on the task on hand and was thankful when he received a long communique that required his full attention. By the time he finally finished delegating tasks and double checking his own work, he’d been officially off duty for nearly an hour.

As he walked through the halls of the ship, he tried to pinpoint why exactly he felt ill at ease and couldn’t. Yes, it was a risk for Obi-Wan to insert himself into the war, but he’d been targeted even in the Senate buildings where he should have been safest. At least this mission had the potential to benefit the Republic. He also couldn’t help but like the fact that he and his general would be there to watch over Obi-Wan as well.

He got to his door and used his passcode. The ship they were on currently was much smaller than a cruiser and space was limited, but his general didn’t have a padawan, so Cody had been given the only other available private room after Master Gallia and their guests were accommodated.

More than anything in that moment, he hoped he’d be able to see his lover before they got to their destination. Even if it was just for a few moments. An awkward reunion in a busy hallway with witnesses just wasn’t enough, though he was well aware that it was a diplomatic mission and that they’d have to maintain a professional veneer.

The first thing he noticed when the door opened was that the lights had been left on dim. He was sure he hadn’t left them on, but several of his officers had the code and his permission to use his quarters if they ever needed a little quiet. Sure enough, there was someone in his bunk, covered by his only blanket, a gift from his senator.

Cody switched the light to full brightness. “You all right, _vod?_ ” The body moved slightly and mumbled incoherently. “Well, you have to get up. At least let me make sure you’re not sick.”

“Cody?”

The face that greeted him was familiar, just not the one he’d been expecting. “Obi-Wan? How’d you get in here?” Cody asked, his initial surprise giving way to contentment. Frankly he didn’t care how Obi-Wan had managed it, just that he had. He sat down on the bunk as Obi-Wan sat up, his hair delightfully tussled.

“Ah, well, I’m afraid I was forced to swear some kind of oath in Mando’a that I’d never reveal that.”

“I see. I wouldn’t want to make you an oath breaker, so I suppose I’ll have to let it go.”

Obi-Wan grinned and pulled him close, despite the fact he was still wearing his armor. “Good. I may have also promised certain gentleman that we’d join them for a game of cards after dinner.”

Cody laughed. “Oh, really? I think your negotiating skills may need work.”

“In my defense, they drove a hard bargain.”

“Fair enough.” Cody leaned closer and planted a kiss on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I guess I thought you’d be expected to spend the evening with the general.”

The senator hummed in contentment. “Dinner yes, but I’m sure she won’t mind if I slip away after that. There are probably many things she’d rather do with her evening than entertain a politician.”

“You underestimate your own charm,” Cody said but this time, at least, he was grateful for it.

Obi-Wan made a noncommittal sound as he attempted to snuggle into the commander. “Is there any way I might _charm_ you out of your armor?”

Cody took a split second to wonder just what he’d done to deserve this man before answering with a fairly convincing straight face. “You might, but first I’m going to take a shower.”

“Oh? Is that an announcement or an invitation?”

“Ah, that’s— My ‘fresher doesn’t have, uh.” Cody knew his face was turning as red as it could. “The officers’ showers on this ship are shared. You can shower in your quarters, if you’d like.”

Obi-Wan, to Cody’s dismay, was smirking at him. “I’ve used communal showers before. I promise to behave,” he added with a wink, “but I don’t want to waste any of our time together.”

Cody couldn’t argue with that.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the man who’d just handed him his newly dealt hand of cards. “Is that a DC-15A?” He asked, glancing at the blaster that leaned up against the trooper’s chair ready to be grabbed at any moment, despite the fact that they were safely on a ship and gathered around a table in the officers’ mess.

“That’s right,” Wooley said with a raised brow. He’d been polite and professional all evening, never letting on to the fact that he’d walked into the shower room earlier and come face to face with a member of the Galactic Senate wrapped in a towel and soaking wet. “You like guns, Senator?”

“No, not particularly, but I do have some experience with them.”

Another trooper on the other side of the table looked up. “Oh yeah?”

“Rio, that’s not an appropriate subject to discuss with Senator Obi-Wan,” said Cody, who’d changed into his grey uniform and looked perfect. Obi-Wan cut him off with a gentle squeeze to his forearm.

“It’s fine. I carried an old CDEF rifle during and in the aftermath of war on… my planet. Unfortunately, it had a terrible problem with jamming that only got worse.”

“Of course it did, sir,” said Boil. “No offense, but CDEF is _osik_.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the captain as he laid down a card for his turn. “None taken. I think the last time I used it was to hit someone over the head.” That got a resounding laugh out of the table and an exasperated sigh from Cody before he continued. “Resources were a bit scarce back then. Anyway, my friend later gave me a refurbished DL-18 blaster pistol for my fourteenth birthday. It was big improvement and I still keep it locked away in my house back on Melida/Daan, but luckily I’m not longer in need of weapons.”

“I don’t know about that.” It was Rio again. “From what I’ve heard from our boys who work Senate details, having a Deece at hand might not be a bad idea.”

Cody shook his head. “I can speak from experience that it definitely wouldn't improve things.”

“Cody’s right,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

“When it comes to most senators, sure.” Waxer was grinning wickedly. “But there’s no reason the commander couldn’t requisition you a nice new blaster."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he looked down at his cards. “Again, I’m sure that’s not necessary.”

“Ah, but you’d have to give him some other weapon in return.”

“Lieutenant Waxer! Not another word.” Cody who’d been relaxed and smiling moments before, was suddenly firm and commanding. The rest of the table had gone quiet as well, and Boil was looking at Waxer with a particularly unimpressed expression

Obi-Wan glanced over at his partner in surprise. It had seemed like an innocent enough jest to him. “Cody, I’m sure he was just joking.”

The commander stopped glaring at his subordinate and turned back to Obi-Wan with a mild look on his face. “It’s your turn again. Why don’t we finish this round and then find some more drinks?”

When Cody was walking him back to his quarters later, Obi-Wan considered bringing it up again but decided it was probably something cultural that was none of his business and let it go.

They got to the room Obi-Wan had been given and stood awkwardly for a moment in the hallway. “Cody, please come in.”

“I really can’t. I have to be on the bridge at 0500 hours.”

“So, we’ll go to sleep now.” Obi-Wan looked at Cody and hastily continued before the commander could argue. “If you really think it would be a problem, of course you shouldn’t, but please know you can.”

Cody was silent for a beat. “Fine,” he finally said in a stern voice, though Obi-Wan could feel his happiness through the Force and struggled to school his own features. “But I won’t apologize if I wake you up.”

“Of course not, Commander.” Obi-Wan smiled and then promptly pulled him into the room. “I’d never expect you to.”


End file.
